The First Date
by Erin Primette
Summary: Miku Hatsune finally joins NEST, and with his approval, she begins her relationship with Optimus Prime. For their first date...


This takes place after the first Season of Transformers Vocal Squad, Miku's Surprise Birthday and New Year's Speech. While writing this one-shot, I did some research on cherry blossom festivals (Hanami). Personally, I think the best time to read this fic is during Valentine's Day or during the cherry blossom season.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

While Gumi and the Kagamine twins were playing Dance Dance Revolution at the recreation center, Miku was inputting her information on a screen pad at the human communication center. Once she finished, she returned the screen pad to one of the technicians.

"Thank you for filling out the application," smiled the technician, "I will have Agent Fowler and Optimus Prime review it for you. It will be a while until either of them make a final decision."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku descended the stairs and headed for the lobby. She ascended the stairs to the recreation center just as Kagamine Len finished a stage in DDR.

"Hey, Miku-chan," pestered Len, "did you get your membership, yet?"

"Not yet," answered Miku, "I have to wait for Optimus and Fowler to review my application."

"Why did you even register for NEST?" asked Rin, "shouldn't college applications come first?"

"Even though I finished high school," explained Miku, "I still have to take this war seriously since I'm involved."

"I know what you mean," smiled Gumi, "you could always play DDR with us while you wait."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Len stepped off the dance pad, allowing Miku to step on and select a stage. For the duration of the level, Miku danced in tune to the music while stamping her feet on the dance pad to coincide with the floating arrows on the screen. After finishing her stage, she let Gumi have a turn on the dance pad. She was quickly followed by Rin and then Len. After Len finished his turn, Miku stepped onto the dance pad to play the next stage. While she was playing a stage on heavy difficulty, Optimus entered the lobby, which caught Gumi's attention.

"Hi, Optimus!" chirped Gumi.

"Is Miku available?" asked Optimus.

"She'll be available when her turn is done," answered Gumi.

"Huh?" warbled Miku.

Miku paused in her tracks and focused her glance at Optimus.

"O-Optimus," exclaimed Miku, "what a coincidence!"

"Uh, Miku-chan," reminded Rin.

Before Rin could say anymore, Miku yelped in surprise and quickly snapped her focus on the game as she nervously struggled to beat the stage, but she ended up failing.

"Ugh, crap!" groaned Miku in disgust and chagrin.

Miku focused her eyes on Gumi.

"Thanks a lot, Gumi-chan," snapped Miku, "you made me lose the game!"

"Sorry, Miku-chan!" apologized Gumi nervously.

Miku sighed in frustration, stepped off the dance pad and approached the railing of the recreation center as the Kagamine twins reset the game.

"Sorry about that outburst," said Miku, "was there something you wanted?"

"I would like to speak to you in private," requested Optimus.

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku sprinted down the stairs as Gumi and the Kagamine twins continued to play DDR. Optimus led Miku out of the lobby and down the corridor until they reached the door to his office, where he knelt down to her level.

"Miku," said Optimus, "I have been impressed with your past experience fighting the Decepticons and your awareness of this war. Your application for NEST membership has been accepted."

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Miku.

"You're welcome," Optimus told Miku, "now that you're a member of NEST, is there something you wanted to do to commemorate your achievement?"

"Can I think about it?" asked Miku.

"Take your time," nodded Optimus.

It was soon followed by a moment of silence as Miku thought over what she could do to celebrate her joining of NEST and her graduation from high school. She then remembered the day when she lost the scavenger hunt. Now that she lost her chance of ever getting a date with Kaito, she would have no choice but to give up on him.

"Optimus," asked Miku, "are you currently in a relationship?"

"Not at the moment," answered Optimus, "but I have been with a few femmes back on Cybertron."

"Oh. You see, I used to have a crush on Kaito," explained Miku, "but after I lost the scavenger hunt on the day I met you, I gave up on him so I could focus more on fighting the Decepticons. Y-You can say no if you want to, but…"

Miku took a deep breath and took a few steps closer to Optimus.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" whispered Miku.

There was a moment of silence as Miku fidgeted nervously and Optimus gazed at her in deep thought.

"You are aware that we are still at war, correct?" reminded Optimus.

"Yeah," Miku nodded.

"Then," confirmed Optimus, "I accept your request."

"All right!" smiled Miku, "can we go to a cherry blossom festival for our first date?"

"I've always wanted to learn more about Earth's culture since I came here," nodded Optimus, "I'll stop by your residence in the morning."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku sprinted down the corridor as Optimus stood to his feet and opened the door to his office before heading inside.

Miku arrived at the lobby and sprinted up the stairs to the recreational area, which caught Rin's attention.

"Hey, Miku-chan," chirped Rin, "did you pass?"

"Yep," nodded Miku, "I can participate in NEST, now."

"All right!" cheered Rin as she jumped for joy.

Miku smiled as Len finished the current stage on DDR and stepped off the dance pad.

"Ok, Miku-chan," smiled Rin, "it's your turn!"

Miku nodded before stepping onto the dance pad.

* * *

The following morning, Miku was bathing in the ofuro and fidgeting nervously. With her first date approaching, she prayed that it would not end in disaster. After quietly deciding to keep her relationship with Optimus to herself for now, she got out of the tub, dried up and returned to her bedroom while covering herself up with a towel. After slipping on her underwear, Miku put on a white camisole, a turquoise ruffled miniskirt and a teal bolero jacket with elbow-length sleeves. She then brushed her hair and put it into pigtails.

After putting on her outfit, Miku left her bedroom and joined the other Vocaloids in the lobby, where Kaito is preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Miku-chan," sang Rin, "Kaito is making pancakes for breakfast. How many would you like?"

"Two, please," requested Miku.

"Coming right up," smiled Kaito.

Miku sat down on the table between Gumi and Luka.

"Wow," chirped Gumi, "you look so pretty, Miku-chan."

"Thanks," replied Miku.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" asked Luka.

"I'm thinking about going to a cherry blossom festival," answered Miku.

"I thought we were going to view the cherry blossoms tomorrow," objected Miki.

"Yeah, well," clarified Miku, "I'm going to a cherry blossom festival so that way I can write my new song while getting fresh air at the same time."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok by yourself?" interrogated Meiko.

"I'll be fine," assured Miku, "besides, I'll have my communicator with me so I can contact the Autobots in case I'm in danger."

"So you're going prepared?" commented Len, "that sounds pretty smart."

"Ok," announced Kaito, "breakfast is ready!"

Kaito approached the table and began serving out the pancakes. After each of the Vocaloids have their pancakes set on the table, Kaito served himself and sat down at the table.

"Itadakimasu," said the Vocaloids in unison.

The Vocaloids began eating their breakfast. Gakupo, Meiko, Luka and Kaito ate their pancakes while drinking tea at intervals of each bite. Miku and the Kagamine twins ate their pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries as Gumi and Miki ate theirs with butter and syrup.

After breakfast, Miku prepared her lunch and packed it into her bento box. She then returned to her bedroom and packed her notebooks, her bento box, her tarp, her purse, her pencil bag, her communicator and her mp3 player into her tote bag. She hustled to the genkan while taking her tote bag with her, where she put on her socks and her slip-ons. After that, she stepped toward the door.

"Ok," called Miku, "I'll be going, now!"

"Take care, Miku," smiled Gakupo.

Miku opened the door and headed outside before closing it. She then sprinted away from the dorms and toward the gate, where the red and blue semi truck stood by, waiting for her. She eagerly hopped inside.

"Ok," said Miku, "I'm ready to go."

"It will take a while before we reach the nearest cherry blossom festival," replied Optimus.

"Right," nodded Miku.

After Miku closed the truck door and put on her seat belt, Optimus drove away from the dorms and down the road until they reached a park, where the trees were blooming with the beautiful cherry blossoms. Festival booths lined up along the side of the walkways as the crowd hustled through the park and relaxed. The semi truck settled at the outskirts of the park and Miku hopped out.

"Aren't you going to transform?" asked Miku.

"No," answered Optimus, "I would end up attracting attention from the humans if I did."

"Then how are you going to see the festival for yourself?"

Just then, a hologram of a man with dark hair in a crew-cut hairstyle appeared out of nowhere in front of Miku, which surprised her. This hologram wore a red jacket with blue accents.

"W-What's that?" asked Miku.

"It's my holoform," answered Optimus through the hologram, "it allows me to interact with the human world without attracting unwanted attention."

"Oh, ok," smiled Miku.

Miku and Optimus Prime's holoform strode toward the park and began wandering through the festival. While browsing the booths, they came across a few students. Once they made a glance at Miku, they eagerly approached her with notepads in their hands, which startled her a little bit.

"Hi, Hatsune-san," chirped one student.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked another student.

"S-Sure thing," stammered Miku.

Miku pulled out her pencil bag, and after selecting a pen, she signed the students' notepads one at a time. After each student got Miku's signature, they closed their notepads and tucked it into their bags.

"Thank you, Hatsune-san," said the students.

"You're welcome," smiled Miku.

After the ordeal, the students left, and Optimus raised his eyebrows in curiosity and confusion.

"Does this happen to you often?" asked Optimus.

Miku turned around to face Optimus.

"Yep," answered Miku, "I have lots of fans across the world. Most of the fans I encounter often ask for autographs, which I don't mind giving out."

Miku led Optimus down the walkway until they reached the field, where people were picnicking under the cherry blossom trees while sitting on their own tarp.

"This is the tradition where this festival originated from," explained Miku, "we've been holding these festivals since hundreds of years ago."

"I can see that," replied Optimus, "would you like me to help you find a suitable spot?"

Miku leaned her face closer to the Prime's holoform's ear.

"I was thinking we could hold our picnic somewhere private," whispered Miku, "so you can be in your robot mode without attracting any people."

"Thank you, Miku," smiled Optimus.

While strolling through the walkway, Miku and Optimus stopped before one booth that was selling masks. They browsed the booth for a little while, which caught the attendant's attention.

"Hello, Hatsune-san," smiled the attendant, "are you planning to buy a mask for your friend here?"

"Not really," replied Miku, "I was just showing him around the festival."

The attendant focused his eyes on Optimus.

"You could always buy a mask if you'd like," offered the attendant, "uh, what's your name?"

"Orion Pax," replied Optimus, "and I'm not interested. Thank you, anyway."

"All right, Orion-san," smiled the attendant, "have a good day."

"See you later," chirped Miku.

Miku led Optimus to the outskirts of the park and entered the semi truck as the holoform disappeared. The Prime then drove away from the park and down the road. After a long while, they found a secluded place where a few cherry blossom trees were blooming. Miku hopped out, allowing Optimus to transform into his robot mode. She then pulled out the tarp and laid it out underneath one of the cherry blossom trees as the Prime sat down near it. Miku pulled out her bento box and opened it up.

"Itadakimasu," said Miku.

Miku began munching on her sandwiches as Optimus gazed into the distance. While eating, Miku pulled out her notebooks and her pencil case and continued to write her new song.

"Gochiso sama," said Miku to herself.

Once she finished her lunch, she looked over the progress of her new song.

"Nagareyuku kioku tachi," she sang, "sugisatte yuku no nanimokamo…"

"Miku?" said Optimus.

Miku snapped out of her thoughts and focused her eyes on Optimus.

"I-I'm in the middle of writing my new song," stammered Miku.

"There's nothing wrong with that," replied Optimus, "I was rather curious because a moment ago, your voice sounded like that of a Cybertronian."

"I-It does?" exclaimed Miku.

"Did you even notice it?" asked Optimus.

"Not until now," answered Miku.

"I understand," breathed Optimus, "I'll drop the subject for you."

Miku stood up on her feet and looked around the area. To her relief, there was no one around, so she sat back down, her eyes focusing on the Prime's optics.

"Can I ask you something?" requested Miku.

"Go ahead," nodded Optimus.

"Why did you tell the mask seller you were called Orion Pax?" asked Miku.

"So he wouldn't know I'm the Autobot leader," answered Optimus, "otherwise, I would end up attracting unwanted attention. And Orion Pax was originally my name before I became a Prime."

"Wait," paused Miku, "you mean Prime is a title? I thought it was a surname."

"On Cybertron," clarified Optimus, "one isn't born with greatness, one must earn it."

"So you weren't always a Prime?" asked Miku.

"Before I became a Prime," explained Optimus, "I was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records back on Cybertron during the twilight hours of its golden age. As I learned more about Cybertron's past, I became more concerned of the present corruption of the High Council and inequality among the civilians. Do you remember Megatron?"

"The Bucket Face?" clarified Miku.

"Why do you keep giving Megatron that nickname?" asked Optimus.

"Don't you think Megatron's head resembles an upside down bucket?" explained Miku.

"Now I understand what you mean," continued Optimus, "anyway, Megatron was originally a gladiator. He once called himself 'Megatronus', and he vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand equality for all Cybertronians. I was inspired by his words and I eventually corresponded with him as he began a revolution. I considered Megatronus as a mentor, and eventually, a brother. Eventually, when he left for politics, he shortened his name to Megatron. Before long, he appeared before the High Council, where he proposed his idea for a just society. Unfortunately, that was where he showed his true colors."

"Meaning…" said Miku.

"He proclaimed that he would overthrow the High Council with force," clarified Optimus, "and he demanded to become the next Prime. I, on the other hand, did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice, even if there were times when I had no choice. I personally believe in defending not only truth, justice and peace, but also in fighting for freedom."

"Is that what you told this high council?" queried Miku.

"Yes," nodded Optimus, "and they were moved by my words more than they were by Megatron's. At that moment, Megatron severed all ties with the High Council and myself, and he waged war on all who opposed him through his army of followers, the Decepticons. Megatron vowed to claim rule over Cybertron, even if it meant claiming the Matrix of Leadership for himself. The AllSpark was also one of his objectives. Eventually, the warfare consumed Cybertron. I traveled to its core in an effort to reverse the damage after Cybertron itself ejected the AllSpark and its destined bearers, the Sparklets into space. There, I was bestowed the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself, and that is how I became a Prime."

"Primus?" pondered Miku.

"According to Cybertronian legend," clarified Optimus, "Primus is the incarnation of creation."

"It looks like you've been through a lot," said Miku, "do you mind if I play one of my songs for you?"

"I welcome it," smiled Optimus.

Miku tucked her notebooks and her pencil bag into her tote bag before pulling out her mp3 player as Optimus lowered his hand. She climbed onto the metal hand, and then he lifted her up to his shoulder, where she climbed on. While sitting on the Prime's shoulder, Miku placed one earbud into her right ear and gently pressed the other one against Optimus's audio receptor.

"Which song would you like to listen to?" asked Miku.

"How about the first song you performed at the summer concert?" suggested Optimus.

"Sure thing," nodded Miku.

Miku scrolled through the song list in her mp3 player until it reached _'Star Story'_. She began playing the song and relaxed while holding onto her mp3 player. When the song finished, Miku shut off her mp3 player, removed the earbuds and turned her glance at Optimus. To her surprise, tears were trickling down his face from his closed optics.

"O-Optimus?" whispered Miku.

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts and made a quick glance at Miku. He then wiped away the tears using his metal hand.

"Were you crying?" asked Miku.

Optimus nodded.

"Miku," muttered Optimus, "your song is beautiful. It reminded me of Cybertron."

"Y-You really miss Cybertron, don't you?" stammered Miku.

"Yes," nodded Optimus, "being a leader is not easy, especially when I lost as many allies as I gained during the war. Even when Cybertron was destroyed, I still have to stay strong for myself and my comrades."

"I see," mumbled Miku.

Miku leaned onto Optimus's face while holding onto her mp3 player, her hands and head resting on his cheekplate as she closed her eyes and smiled. In response, the Prime gently brushed her with his fingertips.

"Optimus," whispered Miku, "I'm glad we get to spend some time together without fighting the Decepticons. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miku," smiled Optimus, "perhaps we could spend some time together during our spare time. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure," nodded Miku.

"Let me know when you're ready to return home," advised Optimus.

After a while, Miku gently tapped the Prime's cheekplate. Upon cue, Optimus lifted a hand, allowing her to climb on, and lowered her down. She packed her tarp and her mp3 player into her tote bag as he transformed into his truck mode. Once Miku hopped inside, he drove out of the area and down the road. After a long trip, they arrived at the gate to the dorms.

"Ok," said Miku, "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you at the base," replied Optimus.

Miku hopped out of the truck while taking her tote bag with her, and sprinted toward the dorms as Optimus drove away. She opened the front door and took off her shoes at the genkan before entering the living room, where Gumi and the Kagamine twins were playing video games.

"I'm home!" called Miku.

Gumi turned to focus her eyes on Miku.

"Hi, Miku-chan," chirped Gumi, "how did your trip to the cherry blossom festival go?"

"I found a suitable spot in the park," replied Miku, "had some lunch, and now I'm almost finished with my new song."

"That's great, Miku-chan," chirped Rin.

"Wanna join us?" proposed Len, "we're playing Super Mario 3D World."

"Sure!" nodded Miku.

Miku joined Gumi and the Kagamine twins and enjoyed the rest of the day playing video games with them.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


End file.
